


Melted ice cream

by aenexs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Pining Kuroo Tetsurou, Sort Of, i love them, one sided bokuaka, so much, streamer bokuto, they're so dumb, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenexs/pseuds/aenexs
Summary: ... As the sunset started to hide on the horizon, with both of their ice creams melting, long forgotten in the back seats of the car, Kuroo's feelings were showing through his actions, tall and proud, after being raised for months, watered with affection and cultivated with Bokuto's gentle touch.Or how Kuroo is at Bokuto's mercy, completely smitten.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	Melted ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first bokuroo fanfic (my first hq fic, really) so im kinda nervous. Im sorry if they're out of character, any constructive criticism is appreciated!! <3

Kuroo knocked three times on the door in front of him, waiting for his best friend to open it. 

“KENMA!” He shouted after what he thought was enough time, but the only answer he got was an annoyed groan behind the door. Once Kenma opened it up, he hugged the smallest one, who was fixated on his phone as always.  
  


“Hi Kuroo, is so good to see you, I’ve missed you so much thank you for coming to visit me,” Kuroo said mockingly.

“Shut up, dumbass. Shouyou’s texting me about a stream he’s invited to, so we’re watching it,” Kenma said back, with a slight blush spreading in his face.

“Right! How are things going on your lovey-dopey head, man?”

“Don’t call me ‘man’, Kuroo. And Shouyou’s just my friend, so shut it.”

Kuroo chuckled and walked towards the bed, inhaling deeply. His vision was focused on his surroundings, there were purple led lights on the ceiling and a fake succulent on his friend’s desk, besides his pc. The cactus Shouyou gifted them was in their nightstand, there also were some coins and cat stickers, probably from Shouyou too; Exhaling slowly, he let the smell from Kenma’s room sink in his chest. He loved profusely his best friend, and that was a thing you could tell since he was always protecting them and making sure they were okay. A bump in his shoulder prevented him from getting more lost in his thoughts.

“Dumbass, the streaming is about to start,” Kenma said, resting on his chair (which looked way too comfortable to be a normal chair, Kuroo noticed).

“What is he doing there? Isn’t Shouyou a professional player or something?”

“Yeah, but he said one of his friends invited him,” Kenma responded, “He and some other players, I think. I’ve never heard about the streamer, though.”

As soon as Kenma saw Shouyou on the screen, he shouted “keep quiet” and raised the volume to the maximum… Which was a mistake.

“HEY THERE, Y’ALL!!” a loud voice was heard from behind the camera, scaring Kenma and making them gasp. 

“WHO THE FUCK IS HE,” they responded to the screen and Kuroo couldn’t help it but chuckle. They were going to say something else, but faded with the next scream, forcing Kenma to reduce the volume.

“Okay, I know I said we would do this collab when I got to 300k subs, which was like, another 300k ago, BUT those guys are very busy!” the mysterious guy’s voice was getting closer as if he was approaching the camera, “And finally, after weeks of begging, they’re heeeeeeeere!!” 

A buff man appeared in the centre of the camera, doing ridiculous poses. The space behind him seemed very comfortable, it was clear and there were a few clinging plants on the walls, near picture frames that Kuroo could not distinguish in the distance. Without wasting a single second, the man spoke again and Kuroo couldn't help but notice the comfort with which he unfolded in front of the camera, in front of the apparent 200 thousand spectators. He laughed every other sentence, and his way of speaking made Kuroo feel a strange warmth spread through his chest; the streamer's eyes were mesmerizing and Kuroo felt an electric shock run through his spine as he heard in the distance how the young man babbled about whatever they were going to do.

“Bokuto-san,” a voice Kuroo hadn’t heard, said, “stop with the Jojo-poses. And you haven’t introduced us yet. Any of us.”

“Akaashi! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Oikawa looks like he’ll kill me if I keep talking…” The so-called Bokuto answered.

“So, guys, girls and non-binary pals. You already know Akaashi, he’s my roommate and he edits my videos! He’ll team up with, drums please,” averting his gaze towards Shouyou, who drummed with his fingers without hesitating, Bokuto continued, “Oikawa! He’s one of my best friends and-”

“You can follow me on every social media! I’m  _ Toorusluv _ on twitter, instagram, tumblr, youtube, spotify… I think I still have a page on facebook? I should ask Iwa-chan about that.” Oikawa hummed before he kept listing every social media he used and mentioning he was modelling for makeup and fashion magazines. His little speech ended with a wink and a peace sign, which made Kuroo smile and whisper ‘that’s pretty gay’ under his breath. 

“So… This one’s Shouyou!” Bokuto exclaimed, smiling brightly.  _ Shit _ , Kuroo thought.  _ And I’m here calling other people gay _ . Shouyou stood in front of the camera, almost jumping off of the excitement. 

“I’ll be Bokuto’s teammate!! This time we’ll play Just Dance, as we promised…”

Kuroo was fixated on the way Bokuto’s shirt hugged his muscular arms every time he raised them to complete the dance sequence, but the fact that it also showed a part of his stomach was causing him problems.

  
At the end of the day, Kuroo was eager to get home and learn more about such a streamer. When he arrived, the first thing he did even before he took off his shoes was to search for Bokuto's name on every platform he could think of. He discovered his YouTube channel, which was incredibly varied (from tags, trips and unboxings to exercise routines and diets, and few videos whose miniature had the LGBT+ flag and were probably something of activism did not go unnoticed, either), his instagram account., which was full of photos with his friends and a couple of short videos and his twitter account, that was… a disaster. He had tweets explaining things about his day to day in great detail as if the cereal that morning was a gentleman who faced great missions instead of just pouring milk on it. Without realizing it, Kuroo fell asleep with his cell phone open on Bokuto's twitch profile.

* * *

A scream woke him up suddenly, but he lived alone. Stunned, he realized that the sound was coming from his cell phone, more specifically from a twitch stream from… Bokuto. He was playing among us and had just lost. Kuroo plugged in his cell phone and opened his laptop, resuming the stream there. Bokuto had a certain charm, and right now he was telling an anecdote about the time he accidentally saved a dog from being run over. Out of nowhere, he started to tell how he had met Akaashi, which Kuroo found strange when noticing that there was no correlation between the themes, but he got even more confused when he heard Bokuto explain why he didn't have a favourite colour; he began to pay more attention to the stream and could see that Bokuto was not only playing but was also responding to all the comments he could, and thanking each donation with a big smile.

* * *

At first, Kuroo was very doubtful. ‘ _ Is it wise? _ ’ he asked himself as he entered his credit card digits to subscribe to Bokuto's channel.

"Well, that's the only way I'll find out," and with a sigh, he clicked OK. The next thing he heard was a:  
  


“OHHH, new subscriber!! Big hug to… ChemisterNiceGuy… weird name, bro!" Bokuto said as he smiled at the camera, making Kuroo’s heart beat faster. Laughing at himself, Kuroo dismissed it thinking it was just another meaningless crush.

Perhaps inadvertently, Kuroo started commenting on every stream. It ranged from simple opinions to his anecdotes that had to do with the subject (on some occasions). Bokuto used to laugh with each comment and even already knew his name by heart. With this in mind, Kuroo changed the display name of his twitter account with which he began replying to Bokuto's tweets as well.  
  


The day was cloudy, but despite that from his window Kuroo could see the sun peeking shyly from the other side of the city. The atmosphere in his room was very relaxed, he had music playing while he was doing the accounts of his expenses. Seeing that he should spend less that month, he realized that he would not be able to afford Bokuto’s channel membership that month because it was out of his budget. He sighed heavily, ’cause he really enjoyed supporting who had become his favourite streamer.

**> kodzuken**

_ kuroo? since when did bokuto follow you? _

Kuroo frowned, going to his twitter notifications.

_ @brokuto0o has started following you _

**> kurowo**

_ MAN _

_ BPKUTO IS FOLLONWING ME  _

_ PINCH ME  _

_ OH NO HE’LL SEE MY PAST TWEETS THOSE ARE SO BORING  _

_ KENMA  _

_ WHAT DO I DO _

_ I GOTTA B CHARMING  _

_ BRB IM REMODELING MY TW  _

He inhaled. He exhaled. And he lay down on the bed. Suddenly he changed his icon, header and even his bio. When he decided he was happy with the result, he went to Bokuto's instagram and saw his latest story. Bokuto came out hugging Akaashi, who seemed done with his book and instead was looking coyly at the camera.

With a heavy sigh, he admired Bokuto's platinum hair, resting on Akaashi's lap. ' _ Shit. Shit no, _ ’ Kuroo said, starting to feel a lump in his throat. He swallowed heavily and closed instagram. He began to remember how fond he had grown of Bokuto those last months, Bokuto helped him to distance from his problems and reflect on all the times that he felt oversaturated with things from his work or his feelings; Bokuto's streams were his relief and at the same time his solution, they were a breath of fresh air all those times that he felt that his back was too heavy. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call it love, as he couldn't consider that he really knew the streamer, but he did have a certain affection for him. Platonic, he told himself. Kuroo loved him as much as he loved his periodic table that Kenma gave him once as a joke but he kept it, he loved him as much as he loved that book he read in sixth grade because his chemistry teacher recommended it to him but he never opened it again, and now he isn’t sure if he even remembers the name. It was a complicated situation, and he did not understand why he felt a slight taste of bile in his mouth and a lump in his throat.

* * *

After rephrasing the message a second time, Kuroo was satisfied and pressed Send. Once Bokuto read the comment on his stream, he hastily paused the game and turned to the seriously at the camera, like saying he meant every word:

"Hey Hey hey!! Don’t apologize, my man. I appreciate the fact that you've kept donating me for almost 4 months at this point, so don't worry about it. I hope you're okay, though. Spend that money on something else you like! And remember you can always hit me up on twitter and I'll be happy to talk to you. "

Kuroo smiled widely, then laughed hearing Bokuto's complaints about losing in an online game that, in fact, couldn't be paused.

That night, once the silence reigned in his room and it was cold enough to have to cover himself with more than a blanket, Kuroo opened Twitter for the umpteenth time that day and went to the DMs section. He entered the empty conversation he had with Bokuto and began to write.

**ChemisterNiceGuy:** i found this owl pic and i thought of you. it’s not as molecule as the great bokuto, tho. 

* * *

**> kodzuken**

r u this dumb always?   
  


**> kurowo**

I WAS NERVOUS

DO YOU THINK HE HATES ME??  
  


**> kodzuken**

ye

probs  
  


**> kurowo**

WHAT DO I DO NOW? HELP ME FIX THIS

_ [read at 21:30]  
  
_

KENMA

HELP ME

_ [read at 21:34]  
  
_

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT A CHEMICAL PUN WASN’T A GOOD IDEA??

_ [You can no longer send texts to this number] _

Kuroo lay down to sleep without receiving any answer and sighed heavily feeling too ridiculous for having concealed a folly of that size. Fortunately, sleep rescued him before his brain tormented him more than it already did daily.

  
  


**brokuto0o:** HEY DUDE

**brokuto0o:** SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY

**brokuto0o:** I WENT ND ASKED AKAASHI ABT THE MOLECULE THING

**brokuto0o:** BC LIKE M NOT A MOLECULE

**brokuto0o:** HE SAID 2 ME THAT WAS A PUN

**brokuto0o:** SO I GOOGLED WHAT A PUN WAS

**brokuto0o:** ND GOT DISTRACTED WITH THE DOODLE THING 

**brokuto0o:** DID U KNOW IT HAS A LOT?????

**brokuto0o:** BTW THAT’S A REALLY COOL OWL PIC 

Bokuto's messages made Kuroo feel the warmest sun, the bluest sky, and the lightest day. The conversation flowed between the two as if they had known each other forever, although Kuroo often wondered what he would do if they ran out of topics to talk about.

Spending time with Bokuto via text messages was not much different from his streams. Kuroo felt his heart beat faster than normal, harmonizing with his walk that was too fast to be called a walk; and the days went by without Kuroo noticing how much they talked per day. There came a time when Bokuto asked for his number because according to him "talking on Twitter was too boring." Kuroo agreed and they kept talking, even more than before. In an unnoticeable way, the streets now looked cleaner, the clothes now dried faster, and the fruit in his fridge lasted longer fresh. Perhaps he was learning to appreciate them more because now the food also lasted for more days and he felt that he was washing fewer dishes, all thanks to Bokuto’s presence in his life.

* * *

**> brokuto **

hey man

u awake?

**> kurowo**

yeah

everything ok bro?

**> brokuto**

eh

i know this prob sounds creepy but

can u like 

go out

**> kurowo**

sure

when?

**> brokuto**

rn

please

i can pick u up

Kuroo pondered his options. If Bokuto had asked him something like that, surely it was because something was wrong, and Kuroo wanted to do everything possible to help him... But on the other hand, it was about two in the morning, so that was definitely a strange way to go out and more than anything, to meet for the first time. Bokuto knew his looks since they had exchanged their social media a few months ago, but for one reason or another, they had never been able to see each other in person. Deciding to give luck a chance, he agreed, but told him that he would see him two blocks from his own home.  
  


Once he saw Bokuto's car approach, he paused the music on his phone and approached him, opening the passenger door to get in.

"Hey dude," Kuroo said, smiling shyly.

"MY MAN!!" Bokuto answered, leaning over his seat to hug Kuroo with all the confidence they had gained in the previous months. "Is it okay if we drive on the avenues? Bro, you have no idea how much I wanna hit the road singing my jams!" he added, as excited as always.

Kuroo laughed, tenderly, and accepted, "Sure bro, let's go."

The only thing that could be heard between them was the silence of occasional cars passing by, but they were not so common because of how late it was. Despite that, the boys were in relatively comfortable silence, Bokuto looked almost as usual (same hairstyle, same curious eyes and humming a song), the keyword being almost. His eyes, although curious, were hidden… sadness, maybe. Kuroo couldn’t tell. 

A puff of icy air entered through Kuroo's window that was at the bottom, for which he decided to leave it ajar. Bokuto kept driving until he reached the road, parking on the side of it. Koutarou reclined his seat and turned to see Kuroo, who felt how the driver's amber eyes saw his soul and scrupulous every bit of his being, unravelling it as if it were a ball of yarn. Self-conscious by the intensity of the gaze, he shifted in his seat and asked how he was doing.

“I… dunno, bro,” looking away, Bokuto said, “Akaashi told me he’ll look for another department ‘cause I bring too much attention to his private life and he wants some space.”

“Oh,” Kuroo stared dumbly at him, thinking of something useful to respond, “You want him to stay with you?” And after saying that, he felt a razor pierce his chest, reminding him that Bokuto had more friends who were more interesting and he wanted more.

“Of course I want him to stay with me, bro. ‘kaashi is my best friend, and I get what he’s saying… My life’s too complicated to handle. I don’t blame him.” Kuroo could swear he felt  _ something _ break in his heart when he saw Bokuto’s puppy eyes, 

“Hey man, don’t be too hard on yourself. I can only imagine how hard your life is, but you’re so strong for handling it alone. Also, that doesn’t mean Akaashi…” thinking if it would be something correct to say, Kuroo decided to push his luck one more time, “... That doesn’t mean Akaashi wants to break up with you.”

Bokuto looked at his companion, breaking in laughter when he saw how serious the other one was. 

“Dude. You think ‘kaashi and I are dating?”

“Uh. You’re not?”   
“BRO! ‘KAASHI IS LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER! I love him so much I think I could die, but not that way, man”

“You mean, in a platonic way, right?” Kuroo said, laughing until his stomach hurt. “What? You’re gonna tell me that wasn’t funny? C’mon, Bo! Although living with you wouldn’t bother me at all, y’know” And before he had time to regret using the special name he had for Bokuto on his head, one pair of arms were hugging him tightly.

This was one of the first days that Bokuto marked his presence in Kuroo’s life as if he was fire, leaving everything to be consumed. When Kuroo realized how much Bokuto meant to him, it was too late, but even if he had the opportunity, he would make the same decisions that led him until where he is today.

Continuing with the most loving hug Kuroo had ever received, Koutarou whispered to him “Thank you for your words. I trust you, so I believe I will be okay. Once again, I appreciate you and your presence a whole lot. You can't imagine, bro.”

* * *

When Kuroo returned to his apartment, he took off his shoes leaving them at the entrance and realized that he had left his headphones in Bokuto's car, along with a part of his heart. Shaking his head, he checked his watch that read 6 in the morning and yawning went to change into his pyjamas and then drifted to his bed, dreaming of understanding what his heart wanted.

Bokuto, on the other hand, was showing his goofy smile with pride, like someone shows a medal. He returned home with his heart in hand, although no one other than Akaashi could notice the distinctive sparkle in his eyes. He checked all his social media a couple of times and accepted collaboration with Oikawa, who was dying to try the new line of skirts that he had been asked to promote; remembering that he wanted to text Kuroo he stopped doing her tenth tour of his fy page and opened his messages.

  
  


**> brokuto**

HEY HEY HEY

THNX 4 COMING W ME BRO

I RLLY ENJOYED IT

WE CAN GO OUT AGAIN IF U WANT 

“KAAAASHI!!” Bokuto screamed, going to his roommate’s bedroom.

“What is it, Bokuto-san?”

“YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME LAST NIGHT!” After saying that, Bokuto lay down besides Akaashi and giggled, moving his feet in excited motions. 

“What happened to you last night, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, moving to face the other boy.

“Sooooo I went out with Kuroo! The one I’ve talked to you about!!” with a pair of dreamy eyes, Bokuto clapped and continued, “He’s so cool, man. Like, real coolness. He sometimes makes these weird puns, but when he laughs is worth it, even if I don't get them and he has to explain them to me.” Akaashi's heart sank after hearing the way Bokuto spoke about Kuroo, praising everything he had discovered about the person he talks to all the time, laughing out loud that interrupted his study hours and more importantly, the person who made Bokuto be willing to improve himself. He swallowed hard, feeling shivers on his spine, and opened his eyes after trying to hold back the tears.

“Hey, ‘kaashi? Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, furrowing his eyebrows with concern.

“Y-yeah, my head hurts a little, but I’m fine,” he answered, massaging his temples to have more credibility. 

“I can bring you a painkiller if you want! I told you to take a break,” to emphasise his offer, Bokuto stood up, pointing to their kitchen.

“No, it's okay. Either way, I’m glad for you, Bokuto-san. You deserve nice people around you.”

“KEIJI!” Bokuto gasped, his face changing completely. Now, instead of open, flirty eyes, his pupils were more intense and his factions softer, enhancing the tenderness of the familiar love that Bokuto felt for Akaashi, making him hurt once more. 

Despite his heart being trampled on by his own brain, Akaashi spread his arms and as soon as he felt Bokuto's figure surround his body, he mimicked the action, clinging to the opposite with all the passion of his feelings. He buried his head in Bokuto's neck, and even though he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to give him away, he was sure that Bokuto noticed a damp sensation on his shirt. Still, he was grateful that Koutarou didn't ask him about it.

Being hugged by Bokuto was a mixed bag for Akaashi. It was trying to heal a wound in his heart with the wrong medicine, enervating other parts of his being that no one else had known how lit on fire. It was being willed to rip off the ability to feel, in order to remain on Bokuto's right side at all times, even if he only occupied a friendly little part in the opposite’s heart. Even though Akaashi wanted it all, he wasn't willing to put it into words… He knew that if he asked Bokuto to stop touching him, his friend would do so without question because that was Bokuto's nature. Tenderness, bubbly care and lingering touches, which mean nothing to him, but to Akaashi were a stab to his weary heart.

The night caught Bokuto in anguish, thinking about who would live with him, why Akaashi had cried earlier, and why he seemed more distant lately. Once again, Bokuto could encapsulate many feelings, because his brain prompted him to think about whether Kuroo would like his new collaboration with Oikawa.  _ Yeah, sure Kuroo would like it. I look great in skirts, MAYBE HE EVEN WILL WANT US TO WEAR MATCHING SKIRTS i gotta ask him about that. _

* * *

Kuroo had a Bokuto stream on in the background as he unpacked the last order that had come in for his work, which was a special lingerie set. He wore it and, being satisfied with how it looked, removed the labels and put it together with the clothes that needed to be washed. Without realizing it, he stopped hearing Bokuto's voice; the sound of an incoming call brought him out of his reverie and he answered, hearing Koutarou worried about a problem on his stream. Once he hung up, he grabbed his keys and some money and bolted for Bokuto's apartment.

“Hey bro, sorry for disturbing you, is just that my friend who always helps me with this stuff is out of the city and I really didn't know what to do, like this is the first time that this happens and I didn't know so I ended the stream but I think I fucked something up and- "

"Bro, you're rambling. Calm down, I know about these things cause I- I have a” Kuroo cleared his throat and looked away before continuing. “A friend of mine streams too, so I'm used to this stuff. Don’t worry about it. "

Sighing at how he almost screwed it up, Kuroo walked over to the pc and went to the program settings. Quickly sensing what had happened to Bokuto he modified it, as it had happened to himself more times than he could count.

"So. It should work normally, but if anything else happens you can call me, you know that right?" looking at Koutarou, Kuroo made a sympathetic smile.

After exhaling all the air Bokuto had been containing on his lungs, he said, “Bro, you saved my life. Once again, really. Oh hey I should continue with the stream, do you want to appear on it?'"  
  


Kuroo tried to think about it for a bit, but being with Bokuto he really couldn't. He accepted and took a place on the side of Bokuto who was recording stories announcing that the stream was continuing, and now he had a mysterious guest.

**> kodzuken**

_ kuroo? u there? _

_ r u sure u wanna appear on bokutos stream?  _

_ [received at 18:45] _

Bokuto began to laugh when he saw his chat asking who the mysterious person was since they had never seen him.

“HEY HEY HEEEY!” Bokuto said, “I see you’re wondering who’s my handsome pal,” at that, all Kuroo could do was throw back his head and smile, flirty, as Bokuto was saying his name.

**koutarousluv:** u guys saw how boku looks at him??? omggg

**avocadogirl:** stop we’ll make them uncomfortable

**mcKenz:** IS THAT UR BF BOKUTO

“Man, should’ve brought you sooner, bro! The chat loves you!” 

“It’s only natural, Bo, they can’t resist my charming self,” Kuroo said, winking at his friend. 

**promaTheus:** DID HE JUST-

**zZzkingzZz:** WTF THEY EVEN HAVE NICKNAMES

**bokutofan103:** OMG THEY’RE BF BOKUTO’S GAY OMG WHO’S THE UKE KYAA

**avocadogirl:** _ @bokutofan103  _ LEAVE THEM ALONE

**Ell3space:** ok but do we agree that bokuto blushed look how smooth he looks

They entertained themselves by chatting, playing a couple of video games, and even ordering a pizza to eat right there on the stream, browsing for princess dress-up and two-player games online until they both got bored. Kuroo had forgotten his cell phone somewhere in Bokuto's room, but he didn't really care since he started working until later and if he wanted to stay with Bokuto he could take the day off.

“Okay so… d1nosaur is saying that we should do challenges… That sounds cool, Kuroo! Let's do that." Smiling smugly, Kuroo nodded and walked over to read the first one.

“DarkLord60 asks… who can drink more without getting drunk,” looking at Bokuto, Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Of course it's me! What kind of question is that, man."

"KUROO! You're lying, I'm sure I can drink waaay more than you."

“Prove it,” at this, Bokuto got up like he had a spring in his legs and ran to his fridge, returning with 7 beers.

"It's all I have left."

Thus, the afternoon continued, by the time the stream ended they were both tipsy and a little tired from all the dumb challenges and dares they had to do. Even though it was late, Kuroo stayed with Bokuto, talking about a lot of superficial things and retrieving occasional insights from Bokuto's life, who was becoming more and more interesting.

Koutarou was holding an empty bottle of beer, smirking at his companion. Kuroo’s heart fluttered, breath getting heavier and gaze fixed on the playful eyes of the taller one.

“Kuroo.”

“Yeah?

"Is it okay if we kiss?" With the speed of someone who throws a stone into the sea, Kuroo's brain stopped working.

"Like a bros kiss, right?"

"Yes, sir," Bokuto answered, chuckling lightly. He stood up, displaying his imposing figure, and approached where Kuroo was, sitting in the space between his legs.

He cocked his head, occasionally glancing at Tetsurou's lips. He approached Kuroo's face, taking his jaw with one hand to caress his cheek and in a time that seemed almost eternal, brought their lips together gently. Bokuto's lips were soft and warm, enveloping Kuroo’s as their breaths hitched; the kiss that began quiet and tender, escalated quickly. Now Koutarou ran his hands through Kuroo's soft hair, pulling it from time to time and ran his digits along his neck to grab firmly the other’s shoulder, while Tetsurou straddled him on his lap, caressing his firm thighs. His hands left a trail of goosebumps on Bokuto’s spine, said trail ended with a tight grip on his waist that would probably leave marks; the atmosphere of the room that was previously friendly and relaxed now felt rushed and suffocating, forcing the two of them to part to inhale desperately before bringing their lips together again, occasionally biting the other. Kuroo's tongue fought with Bokuto's until he managed to subdue him and invade his mouth, making him whine. Tetsurou felt his face burn from having managed to get such a sound from Bokuto, who was fidgeting on his lap.

  
  


Without knocking on the door, Akaashi turned on the lights and blushed, looking away from the pair as soon as he saw them.

"B-bokuto-san, I’m sorry, I’ll just leave so you can continue-"

Bokuto looked back at him, while Kuroo rested, petrified.

"Oh, ‘kaashi!! You’re back!! You haven't met Tetsu yet,” looking at Tetsurou, Bokuto squeezed his cheek with the hand that was previously messing with his hair. "He’s Keiji!"

"Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san," Akaashi answered without really looking at them. His gaze, fixed on the door frame, was trying to focus on which material was that and not on the fact that the boy he was deeply in love with was making out with someone else.

Oblivious Bokuto smiled at the pair and stood up, fixed his jeans shamelessly and extended a hand to Kuroo, who took it and stood up in turn.

"Nice to meet you too, Akaashi, Bokuto has told me wonders about you."

The comment surprised Akaashi, who gasped a few times and thanked, trying to remember his to-dos from school and not register that Kuroo's lips were swollen and both of them moved uncomfortably in their places.

"I think it's my cue to leave, bro," Kuroo said looking at Bokuto, who pouted and exclaimed,

"Are you leaving?? Bro, you're not fuuun. You could stay the night if you want, my bed’s too big anyway!" Bokuto’s face was glowing with expectancy, like he just found a huge pile of gold. Kuroo, weakened by the bro-actions, sighed and refused, arguing that he should work soon.

Bokuto went to say goodbye to Kuroo to his taxi, giving him a peck as a goodbye and managing to dislodge Kuroo. His face was on fire, he laughed and rushed to text Kenma, who once again read him like an open book and realized that his friend had known his feelings even before himself.

* * *

"How do I even begin, Kenma?" Kuroo said, hugging a pillow on Kenma’s bed. “He has this… touch that’s so fucking gentle but so… strong at the same time. I get why everyone loves him, it's impossible to not do so.

“You could think he’s an idiot at first, a simple-minded person who’s always laughing and cheering other people up, but he’s so much more than that. Bokuto has this weird reasoning, where he needs a 101 on simple tasks but he thinks strategically without problems. As if that weren't enough, his laugh is… beautiful. Fuck. It is so easy for him to laugh and his soul is so light and loving that when I see him, I can only nod and follow him. Man, I would follow him anywhere. He's worth it, he's always looking to be the best in everything he does and he's really good, he has a kind of natural talent to… To get things done. God does have favourites, I suppose."  
  


Kenma was gaping at Kuroo, stroking Hinata's hair who was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Kuroo, you’re… You’re fucked up." Kenma said, grabbing his PSP again and raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Oh thanks for your support,” and after responding, Kuroo threw his pillow to Kenma’s face, who tried not to move to avoid disturbing Hinata.

"You think I should ask him out?" Kuroo asked after a moment. His steady breathing and his hands clasped on his chest showed that he was serious.

And how not to be as serious as Kuroo was, if the person who made him stagger was the same one who helped him walk in a straight line; he wanted so much to show his support and love but he didn’t know how they would be taken, however, he wasn’t sure how much more his heart could resist.

Having him as a friend was something wonderful because Bokuto was an incredible person, but feeling his lingering touches on his lower back, the small and subtle caress of his thigh or the way the other's eyelashes fluttered, eyes glowing with hype and some sort of tenderness was killing him.

“You should’ve asked him a lot ago, Kuroo,” Kenma said, “just be… careful, or something,” he muttered under his breath, ears going red from embarrassment.

* * *

"Oh, Keiji! I bought you onigiris when I went out this morning, I found this new place down the block and it's so pretty!!" Bokuto said, lengthening the 'o'. "I should take you with me, I met the owner and he's a cool dude, you'll probably like him, too!"

"Sure thing, Bokuto-san. But now you must get going or you'll be late to meet Tetsurou-san."

With a gasp and his characteristic beam, Bokuto told his roommate goodbye and got into his car. He drove all the way to Kuroo’s apartment, thinking if he looked nice enough to get some compliments out of Kuroo,  _ or maybe even another kiss _ , Koutarou thought, outlining a smirk.

He texted Kuroo when he arrived, waiting patiently in the car and looking at the people passing by. He spotted Tetsurou in the distance, and instead of unlocking the car, he was amazed at how the shirt clung to his body and the way those jeans hugged his defined legs. A knock on the window made him wake up; shaking his head, he opened the passenger door and waited for his partner to sit next to him.

"Bro! I made us a playlist, can you put it on while I'm driving?" Bokuto asked Kuroo, who nodded in surprise.

As the first song started to play, Bokuto approached a McDonald's drive-thru. The music resonates in Tetsurou’s ears, making him happy and causing a warm feeling to spread across his chest.

They both ordered snacks, Kuroo prompting Bokuto to order two ice creams. When Bokuto passed the chocolate ice cream, their hands brushed, making Kuroo hold his breath. In their relationship, touching was nothing new, since Bo was a touchy person, always looking to be in contact with Kuroo, whether holding his hand or petting his hair, but that didn’t make it easier for the poor, head-over-heels boy.

Breath hitching, Tetsurou told Bo to park nearby. They got off the car, sitting in the trunk, watching the clear blue sky that had soft clouds painted in white and grey, anticipating a possible drizzle. Bokuto felt the steady exhaling of Tetsu, leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Kuroo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you?" Bokuto asked, looking sideways to Tetsurou’s eyes.

"C’mere, Kou," Kuroo urged him on, spreading his arms. A soft sight left his parted lips when he felt the weight of Bokuto’s body against him, prompting them to lay down on top of the car.

"You're warm, Tetsu." As an answer, Kuroo hummed.

"I think you could call it happiness, too."

As the sunset started to hide on the horizon, with both of their ice creams melting, long forgotten in the back seats of the car, Kuroo's feelings were showing through his actions, tall and proud, after being raised for months, watered with affection and cultivated with Bokuto's gentle touch.

The night discovered a pile of wet clothes outside the bathroom’s door, and them laying on the same bed that once saw them getting drunk, with Bokuto snuggling against Kuroo’s chest in happy motions and their intertwined hands, resting calmly in the tender embrace of their newly voiced love. 

* * *

✧ Recommended For You

_ @brokuto:  _ HEY HEY HEYY!! just posted the boyfriend tag, y’all should check the video out!! i know you’ve been asking us to do this for months but finally we did!! double thanks to my owlsome bf,  _ @ChemisterNiceGuy _ for threatening me to do it, lmao<3

**Author's Note:**

> SOO lmk what u think !! i fear there aren't things that clear, so i probably will make a second part. i also wanna explore akaashi's and bokuto's relationship, so probably you'll see me again. thank you for reading !!<3


End file.
